Avatar Colosseum Season 2
by Duke of Skibbington
Summary: The Avatar Colosseum is a fanfiction that lives on the Avatar Wiki. Here is season 2, where members of the Avatar community, from any website can participate. Support your favourite character, be the judge, write the battle, suggest battles.
1. Main page

Ever wondered who would win in a battle between Azula and Kuvira? Perhaps a deathmatch between Team Aang and Team Korra? Welcome to _**Avatar Colosseum**_ \- the _Deadliest Warrior_ inspired fanon, where we compare the intelligence, weapons, armour and skills of various _Avatar_ characters and put them head-to-head in a battle to the death.

In every battle, there will be a section for each fighter with the headings of weapons, strengths, armour and weaknesses. There will then be a judge who decides who should win. Finally, there will be someone to write the battle, who shall probably always be me.

* * *

 **Rules**

* * *

In order to keep the battles fair, certain rules are in place:

* Characters' personal feelings for each other will be ignored.

* We compare characters at their peak, and not at their decline.

* Characters are based on how they appear in their main series, so Aang would be 12, even though his older self appeared in LoK.

* Factors such as a full moon and the sun will not be taken into account.

* Benders will perform to the best of their abilities - water at night, fire at day.

* Other things such as Sozin's Comet will only be used for two firebenders that have been seen during Sozin's Comet.

* * *

 **Guest Writers**

* * *

This series relies on guest writers. I would like the thank the following guest writers for their appearance.

AvatarAang7

Wan supporter, Avatar Royale

Judge, Toph v. Bumi

Mystery supporter, mystery battle

AvatarRokusGhost

Mystery supporter, mystery battle

BadgermolesRus

Korra supporter, Avatar Royale

Count Kibbles N Bits

Bumi supporter, Bumi v. Toph

Colossus supporter, UnaVaatu v. Colossus

DaiLaiHeping

Kyoshi supporter, Avatar Royale

DrachenRitter42

UnaVaatu supporter, UnaVaatu v. Colossus

Neo Bahamut

Toph supporter, Toph v. Bumi

OmashuRocks

Mystery supporter, mystery battle

SaitamaBro

Roku supporter, Avatar Royale

Thebridge14

Aang supporter, Avatar Royale

Tono555

Judge, Avatar Royale

Kyoshi supporter, Avatar Royale

* * *

 **Reception**

* * *

FFN

" _Awesome!_ "

— Jokermask18

... keep 'em coming, please ...

Avatar Wiki

" _Hey Skibbi, you certainly have a knack for putting fight scenes together, and your analysis is very in-depth... Thanks for sharing!_ "  
— AvatarRokusGhost

" _I feel like I'm reading an Avatar verse exclusive Deathbattle XD Awesome battle and analyical skills._ "  
— ShikonChireru

" _Hmm, neat idea, but would it be more fun, a challenge of all the known Avatars... I'd love to see that (^^)_ "  
— DaiLaiHeping

" _This is just like the Death Battle series on the YouTube channel ScrewAttack! Toph vs Bumi please._ "  
— SorcererSupreme21

" _Awesome!_ "  
— Avatar Beta


	2. Avatar Royale

" _Hmm, neat idea, but would it be more fun, a challenge of all the known Avatars... I'd love to see that (^^)_ "  
— DaiLaiHeping

Hello, everyone, I am the Duke of Skibbington, host and battle master of the _Avatar Colosseum_. Today we have a very special battle - all the Avatars seen fighting on screen, in comics or in games are appearing tonight for a titanic conflict.

We are trying something totally new in the Colosseum. Each Avatar has supporters who will argue there case. Joining me tonight are AvatarAang7, author of _Team Player_ and _All Are Equal_ ; illustrator and author of _Amentia_ , DaiLaiHeping; BadgermolesRus; and forum regulars SaitamaBro and Thebridge14.

I shall not be deciding who will win and who shall lose. Rather, it is to be decided by the impartial Tono555, a wiki chat regular and author of _The Spirit of Competition_. He is also the administrator of the Spanish wiki.

I wish luck to all contestants and their supporters.

* * *

 **Wan**

 _AvatarAang7_

* * *

Wan, the first Avatar, was shrouded in mystery during modern times, until Avatar Korra reconnected with him in order to regain her connection with her Avatar Spirit. During the first part of his life, he lived atop the Fire Lion Turtle, who was protecting him from the spirits, where he was pretty much a nobody. When he had nothing left to lose, he decided to steal the power of firebending from the lion turtle, hoping it would allow him to gain the upper hand in an attempt to rob the rulers of the city. He was caught and subsequently banished to the Spirit Wilds, where he befriended the spirits and ultimately learned to control his connection with his native element from them. Ultimately, he was forced into a pact with Raava, where she would help him to master the remaining three elements, and in turn, he would help her defeat Vaatu.

 **Weapons**

Wan never used weapons and instead relied purely on his bending to overpower his enemies. In his time, people gained and lost the ability to bend on a regular basis, but it was still unheard of that one single person would wield even two elements, let alone four. This meant he had the element of surprise on his side when fighting his enemies, or at least during the early years. He also didn't wear any armor, as his attire consisted mostly of scraps of clothing, most likely obtained during his travels across the world. This changed after he merged with Raava, and he had to fully embrace his role as the bringer of balance, which included having to fend off warring armies, so he resorted to putting something of a makeshift armor together in an attempt to have at least some form of protection. In the end though, it didn't really help him, as he died on the battlefield, most likely as a combination of his old age and wounds sustained during the preceding battle.

 **Strengths**

As for his control over the elements, his native element was fire, hence why he had the longest amount of time to master it. It seemed to be Wan's preferred element, as it was the one he typically fell back to when he was attacking an enemy he intended to cause serious harm. He was also the first known person to master the ten steps of the Dancing Dragon form, which encompasses all elements of firebending, including defensive forms, which are rare for the most aggressive of the four elements.

His proficiency with the other three elements seems to rely heavily on Raava's energy. He can bend them while she is out of his body, but it is at its most powerful when they combine their energies. As a result of this, Wan is in full control of his spiritual side. He is very much aware of Raava's presence and knows her limits better than any Avatar after him would.

Outside of his bending, Wan is a nimble runner, able to parkour across the obstacle-laiden terrain of the city, successfully evading the Chou brothers for a while. His rather slender frame allowed him to jump long distances, swing on ledges and wires, and still land safely. He also possesses a great deal of physical resilience, as he was able to endure multiple blasts from Vaatu, yet he still had the ability to will himself back on his feet and continue the battle.

As the first Avatar, he was also the first person to utilize the Avatar State, resulting in a whole greater than the sum of its parts. On his own, he was nothing more than a punching bag for Vaatu, but when he merged with Raava, Wan could give him a run for his money, but it wasn't until they fused permanently that he was able to overpower the Spirit of Darkness.

A direct consequence of him being so well-connected with his spiritual side meant that he could easily overpower even the most powerful enemy, as was demonstrated in his battle with Vaatu, One of the most powerful spirits roaming either plane of existence. Once he entered the Avatar State, Wan basically wiped the floor with him. His control over the four elements also earned him the respect of his peers, as his story was remembered well enough for him to earn a statue in the sanctuary of the Southern Air Temple, albeit a simple wooden statue, as opposed to the full-sized stone counterparts of his numerous successors.

 **Weaknesses**

His weaknesses are mostly limited to his control over the four elements. As stated, he was very proficient in the use of firebending, but his training with the other three elements was minimal. He had a year to master all of them, which is simply too little time to learn three completely separate forms. As a result, he needed Raava's help in order to use them to a significant degree.

Another distinct disadvantage Wan had, was that he was unaware of any of the sub-skills of bending. He wasn't in control of any of them, unlike Kyoshi, Roku, Aang, and Korra, all of whom mastered at least one sub-skill of any of the four elements they had mastered. Wan never mastered any of them, meaning that he could potentially have a hard time if his opponents would use any of these skills against him.

* * *

 **Kyoshi**

 _DaiLaiHeping_

* * *

Kyoshi is a name still synonymous with power and justice. Throughout her life and her duty as the Avatar, Kyoshi did many great things for betterment of the world; from defending her homeland from Chin the Conqueror by splitting the peninsula from the mainland to the formation of the Dai Li.

 **Weapons and abilities**

As a fully realized Avatar, Kyoshi was able to bend all four elements and enter the Avatar State at will. Her most spectacular known feat was using the Avatar State to separate her home peninsula from the Earth Kingdom mainland and push it far out into the ocean. She first cut into the ground with both Earth and Lavabending abilities to split the land masses, followed by Airbending to push the island away from the mainland. She's also known for her unmerciful willingness to allow others to die or to kill. Kyoshi is renowned for her physical size and is the tallest out of all the known Avatars. Kyoshi wears no armour, however, she holds two golden fans which assist her in her bending abilities.

 **Strengths**

Kyoshi is a powerful bender, her physical size allowing for stronger attacks, shown in the webseries, _Escape to the Spirit World_. Her relentlessness and unmerciful approach means she won't hesitate in any situation of combat.

 **Weaknesses**

Kyoshi's size and weight means she is far less maneuverable in close-combat.

* * *

 **Roku**

 _Saitamabro_

* * *

Roku is the Fire Nation Avatar preceding Aang. He was a very close friend of Fire Lord Sozin throughout most of his life, as they practised firebending together, and Sozin gave him his headpiece as a parting gift. Him and Sozin were commemorating their 16 birthday when the Fire Sages arrived revealing he was the Avatar. After that he mastered air, water, and earthbending, finally going to Crescent Island to master the Avatar State. When he returned to the Fire Nation, Sozin told him about his plans to share the Fire Nation's wealth with the rest of the world, something Roku disapproved of, telling Sozin to never talk about it again. When Sozin ignored his warning and started his plan to dominate other nations, Roku confronted him in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, leading to the destruction of the throne room when Roku threatened to kill the Fire Lord if he stepped out of line again. 25 years later, Roku was living on a small island where, in the middle of the night, a volcanic eruption occurred. After helping the population escape, he started subduing the volcano, which could only be done after he entered the Avatar State. As soon as he subdued it, another volcano started erupting, but this time he had the help of his old friend Sozin, who came after sensing the tremors of the eruption all the way from the Royal Palace 100 miles away. Together they cooled down the lava, but as they tried to escape, Roku used airbending to protect Sozin from breathing the poisonous gases that he himself ended up breathing. He asked for Sozin to help him, but the Fire Lord said that all his plans would be possible with Roku's death, so he left on his dragon, leaving Roku there to die.

 **Weapons and abilities**

Roku was shown to be extremely proficient with all elements, even the one he had trouble with, waterbending. He has shown the greatest raw power in the series, among his best feats are making a gigantic wave that threw his teacher from the middle of the ocean to the Northern Water Tribe Royal Palace, easily defeating Sozin with an airbending move, moving a giant wall of earth to block the lava, and after mastering the elements, he showcased great ability and power when using all four of them at the same time. He posses great control over his bending, as seen when he redirected the fire of various firebenders back at them and melted the metal handcuffs imprisoning Aang's allies.

 **Armour**

He wears no armour during his fights in the show.

 **Strengths**

His physical ability is also above most Avatar characters. He could outrun a master earthbender in an earthbending race (even preparing tea in the time it took his master to reach him), and even at the age of 70, he could jump several meters in the air and fight a volcanic eruption while breathing poisonous gas during the whole process. He had a very fast reaction, seeing how he reacted almost instantly to the eruption, quickly getting all the residents there to the boats safely and then managed to protect Sozin and himself from most of the gas geysers.

 **Weakness**

Roku is too hesitant and indecisive, seeing as how he could stop the eruption by entering the Avatar State but choose not to, until the end when he had no choice. That decision made him breathe in a lot of volcanic gas. He is also very close-minded and stubborn, being unable to see all the actions he could take.

* * *

 **Aang**

 _Thebridge14_

* * *

Aang was a 112-year-old Air Nomad Avatar who was forced to save the world from the imperial Fire Nation by mastering the four elements and the Avatar State within a year's time. This led to Aang defeating the Fire Lord and putting an end to the Hundred Year War.

 **Weapons**

Due to being born an airbender and airbending's non-violent nature, Aang seemed most comfortable using it. With it, he was able to create massive tornadoes of wind capable of moving boulders, as seen in his fight against King Bumi. He was even able to diffuse a powerful combustion wave with just airbending as well as scale the great wall of Ba Sing Se effortlessly. Aang, however, rarely used his airbending offensively, but when he did, he was capable of channelling powerful currents of wind capable of destroying wooden objects, including a royal throne. Aang had great accuracy with his bending; he was able to knock a buzzard wasp out cold that was at least 100 yards away with pinpoint precision.

With waterbending, Aang could extinguish comet-enhanced firebending, create eight separate tentacles of water, and cut through steel beams. Aang's earthbending was even more impressive; he was capable of using it to deflect comet-enhanced firebending. He could create a full suit of earth for defensive measures, destroy boulders effortlessly, and was capable of subduing powerful Dai Li agents during the eclipse with columns of earth. Aang could also use seismic sense to detect any ground-ridden opponent without seeing them. As a firebender, Aang was unique due to the fact he learned from the dragons. He utilized firebending decisiveness and with raw power that went toe-to-toe with Ozai's fire blasts. Aang could even perform lightning redirection, an extremely rare skill. Unlike most Avatars, Aang was capable of removing the bending of any bender; this was a part of the ancient and mysterious energybending. Aang's weapon of choice was his staff, with which he could augment the power of his airbending, glide for extended periods of time, and deflect most attacks thrown at him.

 **Strengths**

One of Aang's greatest strength was his level-headedness and ability to stay calm and focused during the heat of battle; this was shown on numerous occasions, including dismantling the drill and battling the Fire Lord. Another great strength of Aang was his way of thinking outside the box during a fight; for example, Aang was able to defeat Admiral Zhao by taking him down physiological and was able to take out numerous Fire Navy ships by using their own catapults against them. Aang's true mind and heart allowed Aang to not only exit the past life enraged Avatar State under his volition but was also able to see past the illusions of murder and not give into violence. Instead, Aang's overwhelming powerful spirit was able to conquer Fire Lord Ozai and render him ineffective.

 **Weaknesses**

Aang's greatest weakness in a fight is his refusal to kill and his small size and lack of physicality/offensive moves doesn't do him any justice either.

* * *

 **Korra**

 _BadgermolesRus_

* * *

As the legend tells it, Korra is the current incarnation of the Avatar. Born into the Southern Water Tribe in 153 AG, Korra displayed extremely valid signs of being the Avatar at the very young age of four, performing her knowledge of Fire, Earth, and her native waterbending in front of the Order of the White Lotus. Over the next thirteen years, she had mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, as well as taming a polar bear dog she has come to call "Naga". In 170 AG, Korra made the decision to sneak away and travel to Republic City. Since then, she has dealt with a number of foes, including Amon and the Equalists, her own uncle, Unalaq, a waterbending master himself, the spirit of darkness, Vaatu, Zaheer and the Red Lotus, and also Kuvira and her Earth Empire, all of whom were formidable foes.

 **Weapons and Armour**

Again, Korra was a master of Water, Earth, and Firebending by the age of 17. Although she struggled with Airbending, once she fully connected with her spiritual side, she was quite proficient at it. To put it plainly, Korra was more than talented with the physical side of bending. Korra was also the first metalbending Avatar, having being taught by Suyin Beifong. Although it was not real armour, Korra wore a metal armband on her upper left arm.

 **Strengths**

As stated, Korra was a powerful bender, capable of devastating attacks. Although her use of airbending was quite straightforward, it was still something to fear. Another thing to mention was Korra's Avatar State, which was easily accessible to her, and her knowledge of metalbending, being the first Avatar in history to learn the art. Other than her bending, Korra was in incredible shape. She was agile, tough, and muscular, especially for her age.

 **Weaknesses**

No doubt about it, Korra was hotheaded. It honestly didn't take too much to get her mad. This would often make her forget the idea of a plan, and she'd spring on the offensive, also clouding her judgement. As said, she also wasn't an advanced airbender, only ever being seen to use simple air slashes and blasts.

* * *

 **Judging**

 _Tono555_

* * *

Hello everyone, it's Tono555 here, and I have the honor of being the judge for this epic battle. I place my opinions on each of the characters.

Wan is a truly fascinating character, living in a time before the Avatar until he became the Avatar himself. A witty and powerful Avatar in his time, Wan quickly became the most powerful man alive when after mastering the four elements, he fused with Raava permanently. While fire may be his native element, he quickly got the hang of all of them and was proficient enough to defeat Vaatu. Not just anybody can do _that_.

Next we have Kyoshi. She was the Avatar with the biggest feet ever. Not that this matters too much in the outcome, but we know actually very little stuff about her. We do, however, know that she is a ruthless person willing to kill people in order to get what she considers peace. I actually think it's a miracle she was ever chosen by the Avatar Spirit, but you can't complain; she got rid of the infamous tyrant Chin. For 230 years she lived, showing young women how to defend themselves as is shown in the comic "Shells", and taught the Dai Li everything they know.

Roku is a very famous Avatar. Why is that? Because we all know him to be the Avatar who could have stopped the war. Now, I am impartial here, but many consider this to be a factor or major weakness and thus consider Roku not capable of much. However, I will remind all of you that Roku was also extremely powerful in bending and almost took on a volcano.

Moving on. Aang is a very popular Avatar - the one who ended the Hundred Year War, built Republic City along with Fire Lord Zuko, and did many things in his lifetime as we know from looking over the comics. Aang is a very calm person and a typical Air Nomad despite his culture being dead when he was alive. Now, we all know that Aang was a very, very successful Avatar. However, we also know that Air Nomads prefer to run away from conflict instead of facing it head on. It is here where Aang's weakness lies and one that could affect him.

Our last, but definitely not least, Avatar is Korra. Korra started bending fire, air, and her native element water by the time she was four years old. Now, that is impressive. However, it wasn't until she was eighteen that she mastered air and became a fully realized Avatar. This shows that she could be a "jack of all trades, master of none" for a very long time until she finally learns the way to do things. Despite this, Korra has been the most tormented Avatar by the age of twenty by villains. Most Avatars didn't start their training until they were sixteen as was the old custom. In the last book, Korra learned how to release her fear of past villains and became an even stronger person, saving the life of Kuvira, who admitted that "[Korra] had a power that [she] would never be able to reach" ' **even without the power of her past lives**.

* * *

 **The Battle**

* * *

Roku, Wan, Aang, Kyoshi, and Korra stand in a rough circle, eyeing each other and probing for a weak point. Aang's nose twitched. Her tried to hold it in but the twitch only grew stronger. Aang couldn't hold it in. A jet of air erupted from his nose and blew over Roku. Kyoshi stomped the ground, raising large pillars that spiked out to the sides, throwing her opponents in a large scatter pattern.

They all skidded to a halt far from the Tree of Time. All except for Roku, who, having anticipated her move, smashed the rock column. He knocked over the surprised Kyoshi with a powerful crescent of fire. Kyoshi slowly stood back up and parried his air and fire attacks with her golden fans. She smacked the ground and lifted a large rock, which she threw at her attacker.

Roku expertly dodged the two rocks. He pushed his two fists together and unleashed a jet of fire, one that would normally require Sozin's Comet. Kyoshi braced herself and stood in a rooted position. The inferno brushed past her but had little effect on her fire shield. Eventually, the shield collapsed and the fire reached her. Kyoshi opened her eyes and her mouth. Her eyes became a deep blue. The fire ball exploded into every direction. Roku parried it with airbending.

Aang clambered away from a fireball. He rolled from another two. He scurried to the river in an attempt to evade his attacker. He dove to the river bank and pulled a sheet of water over himself to block a flurry of fire balls.

Kyoshi extended her arms and opened a large, gaping crack in the ground. She pushed it open, forcing it to become wider and wider. Roku stepped back as the ground beneath his feet started to crack. He placed his hands together, took a deep breath, opened his eyes and entered the Avatar State. He extended the trail to Kyoshi's feet and created a death pit. As Kyoshi plummeted into the chasm, he stirred up the magma and made it spray on Kyoshi.

Roku heard a thudding on the ground. He turned around and was greeted by a rock which shook hands with his face. Roku collapsed backwards into the fissure. His assailant stared at the falling corpse and shut the fissure, crushing his foe.

Aang's shield became a water whip that struck him numerous times. He stood on his hands and kicked Korra with his legs together, knocking her over. He stood up and dodged her attacks in a swirled manner, just like his native air. Aang followed the path of least resistance. He encased himself in rock armour and absorbed her combined elemental strikes. He grabbed hold of her right arm and crushed it, drawing blood.

Korra winced. She punched Aang in the head, chipping off his helmet. She struck Aang's arm and broke both the rock and bone. She ripped her arm out of his grip and threw him down. She placed a foot on his chest and tied up his arms and legs in a metal coil. Aang tried to wriggle free, but his efforts were to no avail. With her one good arm, she encased his head in ice and left him to his fate.

Korra squatted and drew a small stream of water from the river and swirled it in her hand until it glowed. She placed it on her wound and gasped with relief when the blood stopped flowing, her skin healed over, and she felt her bones pop back together. She stood up and straightened her legs. She noticed that Wan was very close to her. He threw many streams of fire at Korra, followed by air, water, and rocks. She either redirected them to him, blocked them, or evaded them.

Korra extended her metal coil and snagged Wan by the leg. He kicked a ball of fire at Korra but missed hopelessly. Wan took water from the river and turned it into an ice blade, which he used to slice the wire. The two stood in a fighting stance and probed each other for weaknesses with fire strikes. Korra created a large ice blade and brandished it as a knife.

Wan lunged at Korra and pierced her shoulder with a blade of fire. Korra threw him off and stabbed him in the chest, shattering her ice blade. With her left hand, she shredded his stomach repeatedly. His blood spurted out like a torrent of steam. Wan fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground shortly after that.

 **The winner is Avatar Korra.**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Thank you for reading this. I hope you found it very enjoyable. It was great fun working with other talented authors, both experience and inexperienced. All of the writers were sourced from the Avatar Wiki. The Wiki is the main site for this fanon, you can view the battle with pictures, formatting and a pool at wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Avatar_Royale and leave a comment, maybe a subscription. If you want to suggest a battle, leave it in the reviews or on the comments for the wiki. If you want a piece of the action, simply send me a PM or contact me on the wiki (wiki preferred). By getting a piece of the action, I mean writing a battle, judging, and also supporting a character.

Please check out the works of the guests who have also written fanfiction.

AvatarAang7: u/6303202/AvatarAang7 and wiki/Category:AvatarAang7_(fanon)

DaiLaiHeping: wiki/Category%3ADaiLaiHeping_(fanon) and her art

Tono555: wiki/Category%3ATono555_(fanon)


	3. Toph v Bumi

" _This is just like the Death Battle series on the YouTube channel ScrewAttack! Toph vs Bumi please._ "  
— SorcererSupreme21

Bumi and Toph are the most powerful earthbenders of The Last Airbender. A comic even depicted a titanic battle between the two legends.

Once again, I, the Duke of Skibbington am the host and battle writer. Please welcome Neo Bahamut and Count Kibbles N Bits, two forum regulars. And returning to us is AvatarAang7. AvatarAang7 championed Avatar Wan in the previous battle, the Avatar Royale, now, he is returning as a judge, to condemn one combatant to death in a horrific _trial by combat_.

Good luck to all the combatants and their supporters.

* * *

 **Toph**

 _Neo Bahamut_

* * *

Toph was the only daughter of the wealthy Poppy and Lao Beifong. Her parents raised her in a very sheltered manner, firstly because of expectations of nobility and secondly because they believed her blindness made her weak. But Toph had a rebellious and adventurous personality, so she rebelled by running away from home, eventually encountering a group of badgermoles and learning earthbending through mimicry. She began playing to her parents' expectations while secretly participating in underground earthbending battles (Earth Rumbles) under her stage name "The Blind Bandit."

That is, until the Avatar needed an earthbending teacher. Initially reluctant to join him, Toph eventually decided she wanted to explore the outside world and prove her strength. Her parents forbade it, feeling the problem was that they had been too lenient with her, so she snuck off against their wishes, telling Aang that they had changed their minds.

She would go on to help her friends end the Hundred Years War and found the United Republic, before ultimately retreating to Foggy Swamp to live in seclusion.

 **Weapons**

Toph's weapon of choice is, of course, earth. She can launch boulders, trap foes in pyramids of rock, make it surge forward as a wave, or even tunnel through it as if it were snow, and is able to freely compress sand into stone or pulverize solid rock. Initially, she was limited to rock and mud, but eventually gained control over sand and even invented the then-thought-to-be-impossible technique of metalbending, by manipulating impurities in the metal.

Toph developed metalbending into a style all of its own, and as Republic City's chief of police, she favored armor and spools of cable, which in her day were worn as a belt and shot out from the waist. It's unclear how long the cables are, but they are typically used to swing from buildings or, when attacking, as whips or push knives, with metalbenders being able to freely control the rigidity of their weapons.

A lot is unknown about Toph's skill in her "prime," but as an old woman, she was able to metalbend mercury with enough precision that she could extract it from a body even when her daughter Suyin, a master in her own right, had missed it. She could also control more earth at once than several of Kuvira's troops combined, and easily evade attacks from Avatar Korra, albeit with the Avatar in a weakened state.

She developed most of these skills with the aid of the seismic sense, which allows her to sense vibrations as a form of sonar that, in some ways, is more detailed than sight. She can even sense the tunnels of an anthill, and the individual ants crawling on the ground, from several feet away. By focusing on minute muscle movements, she can tell what an opponent is about to do, even if they don't complete the actual attack until jumping. She can even tell when a person is lying by detecting changes in their heart rate and breathing. Without the seismic sense, she can still sense earth wherever it is and has some skill with detecting the location of a person from hearing alone.

She also has a bracelet made of the same "space earth" as Sokka's sword, which easily slices through steel, but usually considers it too valuable to bring into a fight. Finally, a running gag of Toph hurting her friends, all practiced martial artists in their own right, with her good-natured punches suggests that she is relatively strong for her age.

 **Strengths**

Toph is powerful, to be sure. Though the amount of earth that she can control is never clearly specified, she is known to be able to hold up a sprawling library of at least 5 floors for several minutes, and boasts that she could hold up a mine shaft full of iron ore all day if she wished.

However, her real strength lies in her precision. Toph waits for the right moment to strike, disabling an opponent's attack by using a shift of her foot to break their stance, raise a quick shield,knock them into a metal construct and force it closed so they can't escape, or even rotate the entire battlefield so her enemies collide with one another. She tends to integrate attack and counterattack into a single, seamless maneuver.

Toph has also been known to exploit her ability to "see" where her opponents can't via sneak attacks or raising dust clouds, and seems to have an instinctive understanding of how to exploit these weaknesses without thinking.

She has years of experience as the chief of police, though little of what she learned is known.

 **Armour**

In her youth, Toph would often fight unencumbered, but could quickly create rock or later metal armor from her surroundings during a particularly dangerous fight. As chief of police, she had a more permanent suit of samurai-style armor that could be just as quickly slipped on over clothing. The armor was strong, but also lightweight and flexible. She did not seem to wear a helmet with this armor.

 **Weaknesses**

For all of her power, Toph is not invincible. She was defeated once, by Aang, because she lacked the knowledge of how to deal with airbending. She has also been captured on a few occasions, by foes who lured her into a trap when she was least expecting it. Most of these involved a substance she was unable to bend at the time, but the Dai Li only used their rock gloves, indicating that unawareness of danger is enough.

Though this is easier said than done, the seismic sense does have a few weaknesses. While it will work in buildings, and so does not seem to be affected by her inability to bend wood, it has difficulty with substances that don't conduct vibrations well, such as sand or ice. She also cannot sense an opponent who is able to remain airborne and maneuver without the need of touching the ground, and cannot sense extremely fine details, such as writing on a piece of paper. Her lie detection ability can also be fooled if a person can lie without guilt.

Without the seismic sense, Toph is near-defenseless. Her ability to detect opponents by sound is not always reliable. She cannot pinpoint their actions as precisely, and she lacks any other method of compensating for her blindness. She most often uses her feet for the seismic sense and her hands for greater detail, so injuring them is the swiftest way to dull her abilities.

Toph is also cocky, quick to anger, and doesn't think ahead, relying on her ability to sense what her opponent is about to do to guide her actions. She demonstrates no ability to bend substances that still aren't considered "earth," (such as, again, wood), to metalbend platinum, or to lavabend. _Neo Bahamut_

* * *

 **Bumi**

 _Count Kibbles N Bits_

* * *

King Bumi of the city state of Omashu is a proud and powerful earthbender, his mind and body tempered through a century of practice and warfare. For 100 years, he has defied both the Armies of the Fire Nation, and the rule of the Earth King. He is a patient man, willing to wait for the most opportune moments in order to achieve victory, only surrendering when he sees it as advantageous.

Like his city and the Earth he bends, Bumi is strong and unwavering, weathering the fiercest of attacks and dealing crushing blows to whoever challenges him.

 **Weapons**

King Bumi has only two substantial weapons: earthbending and his mind, both of which have allowed him to effectively become the king of Omashu, be one of the greatest earthbenders in the world despite his advanced age of about 112 years, and repel the Fire Nation from his small kingdom for almost a century.

Through a century of practice he has honed his earthbending skills to maintain his position as one of the strongest earthbenders in history and as senior member of the Order of the White Lotus.

His creativity and resourcefulness combined with his intellect and wisdom have allowed him to become an excellent tactician knowing when and where to fight, retreat, or "do nothing" based on quick analysis of the situation at hand.

 **Strengths**

His earthbending skill from the small amount that is shown focuses on overwhelming force, quick decisive movements, and keeping enemy combatants off center with attacks from all sides, a shown in his duel with Avatar Aang. From what is shown Bumi prefers to stand his ground even to the point of blocking or simply brushing off incoming attacks, easily breaking through a massive section of rock and building that was redirected at him. He frequently demonstrates his massive strength by earthbending massive amounts of rock when attacking opponents, even being able to earthbend several large factory buildings simultaneously into the air when he singlehandedly recaptured Omashu from an occupying fire nation garrison.

One of his greatest strengths is the ability to earthbend with only the most minute of movements, being able to easily control the earth around him while bound in a metal coffin with just his exposed head. Even being able to Earthbend with no physical connection to the ground.

He extremely quick despite his age being able to maneuver across the battlefield effortlessly until he arrives at a desired position to hold his ground on. He does so by using his earthbending to launch himself at high velocities high into the air and land with no injury to himself, often times in the midst of enemy combatants. He has shown many times the ability to quickly bend solid earth into a much weaker and less dense state that allows him to sink and trap enemies or allow himself to move rapidly underground. Even being more than capable of tracking Avatar Aangs movements during their duel, despite Aang's enhanced speed.

Bumi is quite intelligent and creative especially so in combat. He has been shown to immediately recognise and take advantage of small opportunities to overwhelm and quickly defeat his foes. He has the tactical knowhow and wisdom of a general allowing him to undermine the fire nation military throughout the war, even going so far as to retake his entire city single handedly from a an entire fire nation army garrison in the time span of about 15 minutes. He is also shown being able to quickly and effortlessly disable multiple fire nation tanks charged by Sozin's Comet within seconds or using his environment to his advantage by launching a boulder at the ceiling of cave to cause a minor collapse of debri on top of Avatar Aang to bring down the young avatar as he was flying. He even uses the element of surprise to gain an advantage over his foes, such as when he first displays his true strength to Aang at the beginning of their duel, or demonstrating his ability to bend while confined.

Bumi has shown the ability to outsmart and manipulate his opponents psychologically to a small degree. Even being able to annoy the usually calm Aang, by tricking and taunting the avatar to think "outside the box" in order to teach the young Avatar a valuable lesson.

 **Armour**

Bumi wears little during combat save a pair of shorts, and leather wrist and ankle guards. Otherwise he goes into battle shirtless.

 **Weaknesses**

Bumi tends to throw his weight around to much often times showing off, this can be seen in his duel with Aang. The avatar was able to redirect 2 of his strongest attacks back at him, causing Bumi to have to quickly defend himself, leaving him open to counter attack from Aang. Even going so far as to fight an entire garrison of fire nation soldiers single handedly.

Although Bumi is shown to be able to quickly move around the battlefield he prefers to stand still usually with the enemy to his front and his back covered. This preference can lead one to assume Bumi, is not as adept at fighting enemies from multiple angles and is susceptible to flanking maneuvers.

* * *

 **Judging**

 _AvatarAang7_

* * *

Hello everyone, AvatarAang7 here to be the impartial judge of the battle between two of the most powerful earthbenders of the Hundred Year War.

First we have Toph Beifong, Aang's earthbending teacher and lifelong friend. An interesting and poignant character, Toph was strong-willed, stubborn, strict, and tough as nails. Her earthbending skills were extremely accurate, and were mostly derived from her blindness. It was this very accuracy that allowed her to do all kinds of things, like being able to see the world, tell when a person is lying, and ultimately, discover metalbending. Despite being very powerful, she tended to rely more on small accurate strikes to overpower her opponents than brute force, even though she has shown herself to be capable of sizable feats of earthbending too. However, her blindness does impair her somewhat, as she has trouble seeing on loose surfaces and non-earthen solids, or being unable to spot airborne objects.

Then we have Bumi, the King of Omashu, who once claimed to Aang to be "the most powerful earthbender [he'd] ever see". Whether this is true is of course debatable, but Bumi certainly makes a case for himself. He could lift enormous boulders by himself, bend earth that's far away, bend without touching the ground, even when he only had his face to do this with. He managed to liberate his entire city by himself, all because he is a very patient man, willing to wait for the right moment to strike. The Fire Nation soldiers, who were powerless at the time, were all but helpless in watching how this one incredibly powerful earthbender took the entire city, destroying eveything they had put in for their own war-efforts. However, he didn't always think his attacks through, and they sometimes came back to bite him in the rear. This was how Aang managed to beat him, even though Bumi had the upper hand for most of the duel.

* * *

 **Battle**

* * *

 _The battle is set in the streets of Ba Sing Se._

Toph patrols the streets of Ba Sing Se in her patrol car. The car is jolted by a sudden bump in the road. Toph recognises the danger and jumps from her car, moments before it is tossed into the air and falls into the river. Toph stomps the ground gets a very clear image of her assailant through her seismic sense. She recognised her attacker as none other than King Bumi of Omashu. Bumi cackled and snorted.

Bumi pulled up a large section of the ground and launched it at Toph. Toph simply waved her hand and the rock flew to the side. Bumi stopped his snorting and blocked Toph's counter attack with his face, smashing the rock to chunks.

Bumi stepped back to create some distance. He picked up three large boulders and threw them sequentially. One made contact with Toph's fist and shattered into small pieces of dust. As for the rest, she elegantly side-stepped them. She drew her arms apart and flung them back together, returning the rocks to Bumi. Fortunately for Bumi, they crashed together within a mere metre of his face.

Undaunted, Bumi pulled a large section of a wall from behind Toph's back and tried to impact her from behind. The chunk of wall successfully made contact with her back. It kicked up a large cloud of dust which temporarily blinded the mad King. Toph took advantage and raised a large earth column which struck him in the chest. Bumi fell backwards and left a large hole in the ground that was shaped like him. Vibrations surged up Toph's feet.

Toph pivoted around and threw a large rock at Bumi as he resurfaced, trying to ambush her. The rock impacted Bumi and broke his stance. She stomped on the ground, raising her foot slightly, and thus knocked him over with a rock. Bumi jumped to his feet and threw a rock at Toph point-blank, throwing her into a building.

Bumi kicked up a few large rocks and broke them down into tiny pebbles. He unleashed them upon Toph like a hail of bullets. _Ping ping ping_. Many of them harmlessly bounced off her metal armour. Toph erected a large barrier to absorb the shots. When the bullet storm subsided, Toph propelled the barrier at Bumi. Bumi split the barrier in half and threw them behind himself.

Bumi stretched his arms and panted. He lifted a building above his head and threw it at the blind bandit. It crashed over her head and disintegrated into a pile of rubble. Bumi cracked his knuckles, back and head. Satisfied, he began to walk away. Something caught his leg and he tripped. He dug his fingers into the road but he began to lose his grip. He formed shackles around his wrist to connect him to the ground. They broke apart and he continued to slid along, at a slow but exponentially growing state.

"You may be the best earthbender I've ever fought," he heard a cocky woman shout, "but are you a metalbender?"

Bumi turned around to face his tormentor. He faced Toph, whom he discovered to be the first metalbender. Using only his hands, Bumi flung a few rocks at Toph. Neither of them came close to hitting their mark. Bumi finally skidded to a stop a metre away from his foe. He raised his head to meet her eyes, and in doing so, raised a rock column from the ground. In doing so, Bumi aimed to catch Toph off guard.

Toph anticipated Bumi's attack, having felt it before it happened. She punched the column as it emerged and forced it back into the ground. After a struggle, the ground finally evened and Bumi's head dropped, exhausted. Toph removed her metal armour, revealing a white singlet. She wrapped the metal around Bumi's head. His head and body thrashed around in a panic, muffled screams were audible through the deadly helmet. Finally, his body fell limp and his struggling ceased.

 **Winner: Toph**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

If you like, make sure you post in the comments below whether or not you agree with AvatarAang7's outcome.

Do you have a battle you would like to see? Why not suggest it in the comments below.

Want a piece of the action? Want to support a character? Want to be a judge? Send me a PM, no experience necessary (though it is preferred).

Now, please check out the fanfiction of our talented guest writers:

AvatarAang7: u/6303202/AvatarAang7 and wiki/Category:AvatarAang7_(fanon)

Count Kibbles N Bits: wiki/Category%3ACount_Kibbles_N_Bits_(fanon)

Neo Bahamut: wiki/Category:Neo_Bahamut_(fanon)


	4. UnaVaatu v Colossus

Welcome back to the Avatar Colosseum where we bring to you a titanic battle. A battle on a scale between the literal giants of the Legend of Korra. UnaVaatu and Kuvira's Mecha Suit, referred to as the Colossus were two giants that terrorised Republic City. Both of them utilised spirit death rays, UnaVaatu was a spirit-human hybrid, while the Colossus used the power of spirit vines. Who would win in a battle between these great titans that terrorised the city?

I, the Duke of Skibbington am the battle writer, show runner and this time, the judge. I would like to welcome Count Kibbles N Bits for his return in his second battle. Old Count's gladiator fell in the previous round, maybe he can renew his luck in today's battle! And now, DrachenRitter42, a learned chat moderator over at the Avatar Wiki and author of What was Lost, is participating in the Colosseum for the first time. He's done a bang up job and I hope to see him participating again.

* * *

 **UnaVaatu**

 _DrachenRitter42_

* * *

UnaVaaatu is an extremely large being, created as the result of a physical transformation undergone by Unalaq following his fusion with Vaatu to become the Dark Avatar during the Harmonic Convergence of AG 171. His appearance is humanoid, with features that are somewhat reminiscent of Unalaq's appearance. He is reddish-black in color, with multiple long tentacle-like appendages that project from the back of his shoulders, and on his chest is the same ornate red symbol that appears on Vaatu's original spiritual form.

 **Weapons**

UnaVaatu had a number of powerful weapons available to him, originating both from Vaatu's abilities in his original spiritual form as well as abilities that Unalaq possessed prior to their union, though all were exponentially enhanced in power. As Unalaq had been a powerful and skilled waterbending master, UnaVaatu retains this ability, enabling him to waterbend with significant power, in proportion to his enormous size. He also retained the ability to use Unalaq's spirit-bending technique, which he was able to use to corrupt and potentially destroy the souls of his targets. Using the tendrils that project from his body, he could also create highly fast-spreading spirit vines, which can cause tremendous damage to infrastructure and other objects, as well as project enormous beams of spiritual energy from his chest.

 **Strengths**

UnaVaatu's waterbending is also extremely powerful, as seen when he created an enormous wave that overwhelmed the defending United Republic's aerial and naval defense forces. UnaVaatu also has tremendous physical strength, demonstrated when he effortlessly tore down the massive statue of Avatar Aang that stood on Aang Memorial Island.

The tendrils projecting from his back can also be used as weapons, as UnaVaatu is able to manipulate their length at will and use them to attack other targets in a fashion similar to the cables used by Republic City's metalbending police force.

 **Armour**

UnaVaatu possesses no armor in the traditional sense. However, he is nonetheless largely impervious to damage from any conventional weaponry or attacks, as shown when the heavy bombing of the defending Republic forces caused no damage whatsoever to him.

 **Weaknesses**

UnaVaatu, as a partially spiritual entity, is vulnerable to spirit-bending, which can also be used to purify corrupted spirits and is the only technique that has been shown to be effective at vanquishing dark spirits. Spiritual energy blasts have been shown to affect him, as seen when Korra's own spiritual energy blast overwhelmed his attack, although they have not been shown to do any substantial damage.

It is also notable that UnaVaatu in his giant form can only exist during Harmonic Convergence. He reverts to his humanoid form when it is complete.

* * *

 **Colossus**

 _Count Kibbles N Bits_

* * *

The Colossus of the Earth Empire is a pinnacle in robotics engineering and spirit vine application, clad in thick Platinum armor. This massive weapon of war was design with the purpose of transporting and using the large spirit energy cannon which had formerly been mounted on a large locomotive. The Colossus is able to quickly stride along terrain, keep up smaller land vehicles such as tanks, and being able to easily traverse through the bay of Republic City, without taking on water. With only a few decisive strikes the Colossus single handedly wiped out an entire border fortress and brought the bulk of the URN Military to surrender without resistance.

 **Weapons**

The Colossus had a few weapons at it's disposal: the spirit energy cannon, its immense size and strength, and the highly volatile power core and ammunition it contains within it.

The spirit energy cannon fires a precise long range concentrated beam of spirit energy for sustained periods of time, allowing it versatility in firing whether it be precision fire or large arcing beams of energy capable of destroying large swaths of terrain. The energy beam is capable of easily going through multiple buildings, burrowing enormous holes into mountainsides. And it is accurate enough to target a sky bison from several miles away and small nimble air nomads flying around at close range.

The size, strength the Colossus allows it to effortlessly lift extremely heavy objects with ease such as the spirit cannon which needed two large locomotives to transport it. The strength of the Colossus varies depending on situation, the strength and power output can be changed manually on the fly by the bridge increasing or decreasing the strength of the mech as needed. This technique allows the Colossus to easily break free and crush large amounts of ice Avatar Korra encased it in. The colossus was even able to rip off and easily throw its own right arm with the cannon attached a far distance away. Several times the Colossus is shown to easily be able to punch into or through surrounding buildings.

The volatile power sources for the cannon and the mech itself are capable of completely wiping out an area roughly a mile or 2 in diameter and creating a new spirit portal with raw energy the explosion produced, if critically damaged. Even a small experimental vial of spirit vine energy had enough power to acts like a miniature nuclear explosive, the ammunition and core used in the Colossus is much larger than that of the original experiment, making much more dangerous. The resulting explosion is extremely dangerous to anything within the immediate vicinity and can be caused by sever damage or internal damage caused by someone on the inside intentionally.

 **Strengths**

The platinum armor allows the colossus to take large amounts of damage unscathed.

The spirit cannon being an auto loaded side breech cannon can rapidly reload and fire shots in quick succession. The cannon is extremely accurate being able to target fast moving targets as small as human beings or as large as battleships from long to close range with precision.

The bridge of the Colossus is capable of 360 degree range of view of the battlefield allowing the crew to see and target incoming threats or quickly respond to changes in the surrounding environment. The number of crew members on-board the bridge adds to its capabilities allowing replacements in case the pilot is unable to operate the mech, assess damage taken, remotely controlling the various systems of the mech to allow it to increase its strength and energy output, or simply acting as extra eyes to watch the surrounding area.

The bridge itself is able to withstand heavy damage, such as the Colossus' own hand hitting it in an attempt to crush Milo. The cockpit windows also come equipped with windows cleaning equipment to remove anything that may obscure the windows of the bridge.

The Colossus' appendages are capable of human like articulation either on par or greater than that of a human being. This would allow the colossus to move joints freely in all directions and allow greater degrees of articulation such as it being able to reach spots on its back that Varrick couldn't reach. This articulation would allow the pilot to effectively use some martial arts techniques or stances to allow better stability and offensive/defensive tactics if need be.

The Colossus is almost fully controlled by the movements of its pilot. The mechs abilities in this area depend upon the pilot's martial ability and the mech's limited ability to simulate the commands given.

The height of the mech allows it to peak over small mountains or buildings, and potentially use such obstacles as cover to fire from with its cannon.

Its massive weight, combined with its human like articulation allows the mech to be quite resistant to falling over, but in such cases it can easily right itself using its strength.

 **Armour**

The Colossus thick platinum armor allows the mech to take heavy amounts of damage from bending attacks including lavabending without damage. Even being able to withstand to impact of a skyscraper landing on top of it, without any damage to the outer core, inner machinery, or crew on-board. Platinum is already an extremely resistant metal within the avatarverse allowing smaller mecha design to easily dominate bending opponents. Because of the thickness of the armor and the resistance of the metal the only thing seen to be able to pierce it was plasma torches and the internal explosion of the **main spirit vine core**. Even when the cannon was damaged and the ammunition dropped into the lower arm of the colossus the resulting internal explosion seems to have no outwardly effect on the external armor of the arm.

 **Weaknesses**

The colossus main weakness is that it's slow (except for turret rotation which factors into aiming speed) and has sluggish controls. Faster opponents can easily outrun the Colossus, as it has low traverse speed. The controls are sluggish when attempting melee combat. Therefore the Colossus, when fighting an opponent of similar size would be at a disadvantage in close quarters and most likely would not be able to pull of complicated martial arts moves.

* * *

 **Judging**

 _Duke of Skibbington_

* * *

Greetings, everyone. Today, I shall be the impartial judge. I am wearing my black wig today, meaning I am going to sentence someone to death in this terrific and only slightly horrific trial by combat.

First, I shall look at why UnaVaatu may win and lose. UnaVaatu is much more versatile than the Colossus. It can bend water and control spirit vines, while also being able to use its energy rays. It is also relatively effective in close quarters combat. It can take a punch and deal one more swiftly than the Colossus can. It also seems to have an unlimited supply of spirit energy. It may well lose the battle because his only apparent weakness is spirit energy, which the Colossus does utilise. There is also no evidence to suggest that his rays are any more affective than those of his rival.

Now for the Colossus. Its armour seems impervious to almost everything. It is unlikely that the Colossus will be able to penetrate the armour in the first place. If it is knocked over, it can easily rise to its feet again. I do not doubt its ability to keep fighting. It was only destroyed by a failure of its internal power source. It is also incredibly accurate, more so than UnaVaatu. However, I am not terribly sure of its ability to actually land a fatal blow upon the Dark Avatar. Something very important is that UnaVaatu can only last during Harmonic Convergence and will revert to Unalaq when it ends.

That is where it gets complicated. We cannot actually be sure if any of them _can_ actually win the battle. I have made my decision and I'm not sure if it will be well liked. I hope it's controversial.

* * *

 **Battle**

* * *

 _The battle is set in Republic City_.

There is a large splash in Yue Bay. UnaVaatu stands erect and wreaks havoc. He tears down the statue of Aang and tosses it into the water. He throws his tendrils underground and massive spirit vines begin to constrict the infrastructure of Republic City like a snake. UnaVaatu finds no resistance. He advances into the city and finds it abandoned. He hears a loud sound and looks up. A big purple ray hits him in the head and he falls over.

 _Kuvira: I think that was UnaVaatu. What's he doing here? Well, we came here to claim Republic City, seems we're now in the fight of our lives._

The Colossus keeps its arm raised and adjusts its aim slightly as UnaVaatu stands to his knees. With another loud, electronic sound, a purple ray knocks over UnaVaatu. UnaVaatu attempts to stand. The Colossus beats him to it and pummels him with a purple ray. UnaVaatu slides backwards and into a building. UnaVaatu stands. The Colossus does not fire, for it is recharging. It takes only a split second, but that is all the time UnaVaatu needs. The giant spirit opens his chest and spews out a purple ray of his own. It strikes the Colossus is in the abdomen.

The Colossus leans backwards and appears to lose balance. However, it is able to right itself without much trouble. Still, the Colossus is taken aback. UnaVaatu seizes his opportunity to blast the giant mech with more spirit energy. Again, to the same effect.

UnaVaatu fires off once more but is met with another blast from the Colossus that meets it in the middle. The two struggle for dominance with their beams.

 _Order from the Great Uniter: increase power._

The Giant Mech's beam creeps up that of the Dark Avatar. Eventually, it strikes the Spirit's chest and throws him backwards. He collapses on a skyscraper and breaks it. He turns around, picks up a skyscraper and lobs it at his foe. The building smashes on the robot's bridge and slightly shocks the crew, but it remains in fighting condition. Another blast misses UnaVaatu and completely destroys a building.

UnaVaatu decides to break the energy beam stalemate which it realises it cannot win. He wraps his tendrils around the Colossus and tries to lift it up, to no avail. Giving up, he opens his abdomen and shoots again, this time knocking over the robot. He rips up a building from the foundations and drops it on the Colossus.

The Colossus remains buried for some time but finally lifts itself up and strikes UnaVaatu with a devastating but cumbersome punch. The Mech follows the giant spirit as it retreats and strikes it many times in the back. It finally stops and shoots it in the back with a spirit ray.

Finally, UnaVaatu reaches the coast and bends a massive wave at the giant mech. It sweeps away many buildings like a giant tsunami, but fails to make the Colossus budge.

The planets cease to align and the purple haze dissipates. UnaVaatu shrinks and becomes more humanoid. He drops into the water.

He erupts from the water, eyes glowing red. He is supported by a large tornado of water. He throws many large waves at his foe. The Colossus grabs at him. He escapes. The Colossus is persistent and finally catches him in its palm. It squeezes its hand together and discards the crushed body.

 **Winner: Colossus**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

Thank you for reading the Avatar Colosseum. I hope you found this battle very entertaining and decide to keep on reading. Please favourite, follow and/or review. Do not be afraid to tell me if you agree or disagree with the verdict and final outcome.

If you want to suggest a battle, comment or PM me. If you want a piece of the action, don't be afraid, just send me a PM. No experience is necessary but it is appreciated.

Please read the fanfictions of our guest writers:

DrachenRitter42: wiki/Fanon:The_Legend_of_Korra:_What_Was_Lost


	5. Suyin v Lin

Welcome back to the Avatar Colosseum. Sorry for the long delay. Today, we shall compare the two Beifong sisters and place them in a duel to the death. For a long time, the two have been enemies, even refusing to talk for thirty years before it exploded in a massive battle. If the two were to fight to death without restraint, who would win? With the help of Suyin supporterAvatarAang7, Lin supporter DrachenRitter42 and judge Skipper8888, we shall answer that question.

* * *

 **Suyin Beifong**

 _AvatarAang7_

* * *

Suyin Beifong is the youngest daughter of Toph Beifong. Her mother gave her all the freedom in the world, and she used this as an excuse to get into all sorts of trouble. Ultimately, this resorted in her being sent away from Republic City at the age of sixteen, after which she did all manner of things, including joining a pirate crew, the circus, and a sandbender community in the desert. After her travels, she ultimately settled on a new plot of land, and built the metal city of Zaofu. Here, she maintained certain skills by forming and performing in the dance troupe.

When Korra came to her in order to ask her only daughter to be a part of the new Air Nation, it didn't take long before the Red Lotus followed her to Zaofu, and a heated battle followed, during which Su demonstrated her ability to think on her feet, quickly improvising a plan to rescue Korra.

She later on joined again after learning that Opal had been taken hostage, and fought side by side with her sister to take out P'Li, ultimately killing the combustionbender.

Lastly, her fighting prowess was seen when she fought against Kuvira, the first time of which she improvised armor but subsequently lost. The second time around she helped Korra infiltrate the mecha giant, successfully disabling the spirit canon.

 **Strengths**

Since Suyin is so well-traveled, she has had ample opportunity to learn about many different aspects and possiblities of earth and metalbending. Contrary to her sister's rigid style, Suyin employs a more fluid method, using the acrobatics from her dancing experience to her advantage. She rarely relies on brute force to overpower her opponents, and instead uses intelligence and cunning to plan the right time to strike. This is undoubtedly a teaching from her mother, who demonstrated a mastery of neutral ching as early as the age of twelve. This is most noticable during the fight on Laghima's Peak, where Suyin waited until P'Li was about to blow up Lin to wrap her armor around the combustionbender's head, killing her instantly.

Her acrobatics were most noticably demonstrated at two points: during her fight with Lin, and her fight with Kuvira. When she was up against her own sister, she managed to bob and weave through a volley of small rocks, neatly avoiding all of them. Against Kuvira however, it went a bit differently. Firstly, she managed to leap onto the top of the canon from ground while taking a boulder on tow. She smacked said boulder into the canon hard enough that it would have definitely crushed Kuvira, if it were a hit. This fight further proved her agility, when she flipped, spun, and dodged most of Kuvira's attacks.

When going into battle, Suyin typically packs a pair of spools with metal wires on her hips. This is by design of her mother, while Lin employs the more modern variant with the spools on her back. She uses these as all metalbenders use their cables, though Suyin appears to prefer either more old-fashioned techniques, or more unorthodox ones.

She has also demonstrated an ability to use her metalbending very precisely, as she used it to pull most of the metal poison from Korra's body long after it had been administered, saving the Avatar's life. Furthermore, she can use seismic sense even while wearing shoes, demonstrating her finesse with the skill.

 **Armor**

When she is prepared for battle, Suyin typically wears a hard metal armor covering her torso, and keeps a belt with metal cables on her hips. Suyin also isn't afraid to use this to her advantage, as it was her armor that she ultimately used to enclose P'Li's head to kill her.

But even when she does not have ample time to prepare for a battle, her inginuity pops up again. In one of her more memorable moves, Suyin ripped a door from the canon, and bent it around her back, providing her with both armor _and_ ammunition for shooting strips of metal at her former protege, and later to absorb some of the fall when she was thrown off the canon again.

Her battle armor does not seem to hinder her agility very much, as Suyin was still able to perform her flips during the battle on top of Laghima's Peak.

 **Weaknesses**

Suyin's biggest weakness is that she can let her emotions gain the upper hand over her ability to think clearly. When she feels responsible for a bad situation, she tends to try and fix it herself, even when the odds are against her. Trying to take Kuvira out in the night proved this: Kuvira had her outwitted, and she wasn't able to fight off the forces that were sent to capture them.

* * *

 **Lin Beifong**

 _DrachenRitter42_

* * *

Lin Beifong is the Chief of the Republic City Police Department and leader of its Metalbending Police Force. She is the daughter of Toph Beifong, a brave, loyal and selfless woman despite her somewhat acerbic personality. She was estranged from her sister for many years due to disagreements caused by the latter's behaviour, which left her with two long scars on her cheek and much deeper emotional and psychological scars, which have only begun to heal following her reconciliation with her sister in AG 174.

 **Strengths**

Lin is an Earthbending Master with very high aptitude for the art, able to levitate rocks/boulders many times her size and weight with relatively little effort. She is also a highly skilled, agile and resilient fighter. She has also achieved high aptitude in seismic sense, able to locate and determine the general layout of subterranean structures, and even determine the presence or absence of specific individuals within the vicinity, such as when she was able to pinpoint the exact location of her captured men as well as determine Korra's absence in the Equalist hideout.

Lin is also a superbly skilled metalbender, easily able to use her metalbending to cause tremendous damage to metal structures such as an airship. She is also capable of much more precise and accurate use of the art, especially with the two spools of metal wire mounted to the back of her armor, with which she has performed both very precise offensive attacks as well as considerable feats of acrobatics, demonstrated during, for example, the Equalist attack on the Pro-Bending Arena.

 **Armour**

As leader of Republic City's metalbender cops, Lin wears black armor similar to that worn by her offices, which renders her highly resistant to direct physical attacks and is impervious to chi-blocking. Mounted to the back of her armor are two spools of long, metal wire, tipped with sharp points, which are her primary weapon. The soles of the boots on her armor can be retracted with metalbending, allowing her to make full use of her seismic sense.

 **Weaknesses**

Lin's primary weakness stems primarily from her stubborn temperament and tendency to hold grudges, which can affect her actions and make her sometimes unnecessarily rash or impulsive. In addition, she does seem to, with good reason, have a very high opinion of herself and her own abilities. However, this can result in her overestimating her abilities, and by extension underestimating her opponents - as seen when she substantially underestimated the resourcefulness of the Equalists and their ability to deal with the Metalbending Police Force.

* * *

 **Judging**

 _Skipper8888_

* * *

Suyin Beifong is definitely skillful fighter. We can say exactly the same about her older sister, Lin Beifong. Although, I think the fact that Suyin is more experienced person and has been to different places and meet different people may be considered as huge advantage. She uses her knowledge and experience as weapon during the battle. For example, thanks to her dancing experience, she has developed acrobatic skills. All this means that Suyin is smart woman and easily adapted to everything, who turns her experiences to advantages in fights.

On the other hand, Lin Beifong was born to be leader. Her selflessness and ability of being ready to sacrifice herself in battle or in order to save last airbenders ( book 1 ) is guarantee that she will do her best to reach her goals, which is huge advantage. Maybe Lin has not traveled around the world like her younger sister but she has faced criminal cases and political conflicts in the Republic City. She is able to face difficulties with cold head, which is huge advantage during the battles. In conclusion, Lin Beifong is very strong and highly skilled metalbender just like her mother.

* * *

 **Battle**

* * *

 _The battle is set in a specially designed arena._

Both Lin and Suyin enter from opposite ends of the arena. Once they've reached the centre, platinum walls encage them, preventing any escape. That being said, an escape attempt does not seem likely.

Lin makes the first move. Lifting a large rock from the ground with her foot, she hurls it at her sister. Suyin spins around, taking the rock around her back and returning it to her sister. Lin does the same until it becomes apparent that this way will not yield a victor.

Lin stops the rock and pulls up another one. She throws both at Lin and curves them from different angles at her sister, utilising a pincer movement. Suyin destroys the two of them with her palms but as her vision is blocked by the dust, she is unable to see the third rock before it collides into her chest.

Suyin falls over and skids to a halt. Lin unleashes a storm of jagged dust at her fallen sister, in an attempt to blind her, perhaps permanently.

Stomping her foot on the ground, Su is able to get a clear view of her sister. She bends the jagged rocks back at her sister. They harmlessly bounce off her armour. Lin raises a rock to throw at her sister, only to find Su anticipated it and destroyed it before Lin was able to throw it.

It wasn't long before Lin realised that Su was using her seismic sense. Lin did the same, aiming to negate her sister's advantage. The pair entered a stalemate in which every attack was both blocked and countered before it could be started.

Suddenly, Lin lashes a metal rope at Su. Using her belt-mounted spool, Su returns the favour. Both roll and side-step to avoid each other's strikes, with none of them being able to land a successful hit.

Changing tactics, Su picks up a large metal plate and throws it at Lin. Lin punches it and severely deforms it. Sensing vibrations under the ground, she turns around and punches. Her sister, who had just emerged from burrowing under the ground has been dealt a surprise attack. Being struck in the head, she falls to the ground.

Su scurries out of the way of Lin, who attempts to stop on Su's head with a large rock. Su climbs to her feet and extends her metal cable. It meets with her sister's and it tangles in the middle. Slowly, Su's overpowers Lin's and coils around her wrist. Su prepares to pull her sister towards her.

Lin cuts the rope, in much the same manner her sister did when they were younger, and yielding similar results. The jagged edges of the snapped rope lacerates her sister's face and causes deep wound marks. Su is taken aback. Clutching her hand to her face, she is unable to land a direct hit on her sister as Lin charges with her metal blade extended. Lin plunges the sword into Su's rib cage.

Lin grins at the sound of the satisfying crack and watches the blood spurt out with glee. She throws Suyin's lifeless corpse to the ground and walks off. With the platinum gates fallen, she makes a slow exit but pays not attention to the cheering crowd.

 **Winner: Lin Beifong**


	6. Finale

Hello, everyone, I am the Duke of Skibbington, host and battle master of the Avatar Colosseum. Today is our final battle. Now, we welcome back our season 1 champion, Katara of the Southern Water tribe! Please give a round of applause to the winner of the previous round, Lin Beifong!

Since this is a special occasion, we shall now feature two fanon characters, Korra from All Are Equal, supported by our regular - AvatarAang7 andRatana. Ratana shall be supported by a legend of the Avatar Wiki, the author of Avatar: Energy Saga and Dragons, Sieges and Volcanoes -AvatarRokusGhost. ARG, thank you for appearing on this show tonight. For a final twist, they shall fight me, the Duke of Skibbington, otherwise known as The Emperor.

Returning as the judge from last round is chat regular Skipper8888.

* * *

 **Ratana**

 _AvatarRokusGhost_

Dragons, Sieges and Volcanoes

* * *

Born in the Earth Kingdom city-state of Munn, Ratana left her noble origins behind at age sixteen and traveled the world. Following her brief stint as a wandering vagabond, she met her new earthbending instructor and dedicated her life to serving her country in the Neverending War against the Fire Nation (a name for the Hundred Year War before they knew precisely how long it would last). Ratana has always stood out not only as the sole female member of the Terra Team, but for her courage on the battlefield and the leadership role she naturally fits into.

In her time, Ratana defended her nation's capital against the Dragon of the West's Siege of Ba Sing Se. Ratana both protects those she sees as innocent and punishes those she sees as evil. While many, if they had to choose between one or the other, would prioritize the former, but if she has to pick, Ratana's instinct leads her to punish those she views as evil.

 **Armor and Weapons**

Her armor is the standard uniform of the Terra Team most of the time, which is light, nimble and easy to move in. On other occasions, she can disguise herself in something else to hide her identity, usually in plain civilian clothes. As a weapon of choice, Ratana always relies on her earthbending abilities. Even though she struggled with the basics of the bending art at a young age, Ratana has mastered most forms of earthbending with the exceptions of sandbending and metalbending (metalbending had not been invented yet when she fought in the legendary Siege of Ba Sing Se).

 **Strengths**

One of her clearest strengths is her earthbending, which she has become proficient at under the tutelage of numerous teachers, including her mother Lady Rang Xue, Brawki, a grizzled Earth Kingdom Army veteran and even badgermoles. She is able to use her seismic sense to track the movements of nearby opponents, but not quite good enough at that skill to "see without seeing". Becoming battle-hardened by her years of serving on the Terra Team, she is used to sustaining injuries on occasion, and being used to killing so often herself, she is not shocked by anything she sees in combat. Whenever something does not go according to plan, she improvises and relies on her natural instinct to do whatever she must in the moment.

 **Weaknesses**

When she is faced by an opponent that is not like the ones she usually duels with, Ratana can sometimes be taken off guard by a style of attack she is not expecting, such as when she had to fight her own commanding officer Colonel Quan Jing, who she found out had turned war criminal. Additionally, should Ratana become overly agitated or angered, she will attack her opponent viciously in a fury. It is at times like this that she is most vulnerable to an attack by her opponent, especially one that she is not expecting.

* * *

 **Korra (AAE)**

 _AvatarAang7_

All Are Equal

* * *

Korra is the primary supporting character of All Are Equal, in which she is no a fully realized Avatar, but a drug dealer with a shady past. However, much like the original Korra, she deeply loves the people close to her, and has a special place in her heart for the Gyatsos, primarily Jinora.

Even though Korra very reluctantly helped Jinora into the drug ring, she never stopped looking out for her. At every turn, she helped her little sister, first to get her started, get her armed, and stuck with her, even when the odds were against them.

 **Strengths**

Because Korra spends most of her time on the streets of a bad neighborhood in a drug-flooded city, she quickly learned to fend for herself. She is in excellent condition, being able to sprint across long distances, yet still have energy left to fight for what she cares about. Her time on the streets also left her pretty capable of being able to fight with her bare hands, her right hook being powerful enough to knock the lights out of a man twice her size.

She is also fairly clever, able to work out plans for deceiving people high on the food chain, and generally think of ways out of situations so that she will end up on top in the end. Korra is even able to make deals and accords with people of rivalling gangs, indicating a certain skill in diplomacy of the criminal kind.

Lastly, she is always able to think clearly under pressure, even when the situation heats up to beyond the boiling point. This has been demonstrated on multiple occasions, most noticeably when she had to save Jinora.

 **Weapons and armor**

Korra's primary weapon is a .45 caliber handgun, closely akin to the Colt M1911. This gun, equipped with an eight round, single-stack box magazine is extremely reliable, and Korra always takes hers with her for added protection. On occasion, she has used it effectively, using her ability to keep a cool head under pressure and her aim straight and true. When going into battle, she also has the foresight to bring extra ammunition in case things take a turn for the ugly.

She is very skilled with this weapon, being able to accurately shoot it, even single-handedly when necessary.

Her armor consists of a hoodie and a sagging pair of jeans, so basically, nothing that would stop a bullet. Since she doesn't have very expansive resources, she isn't able to afford proper armor, nor is her supplier to deliver it to her.

 **Weaknesses**

Korra's biggest weak spot is Jinora, plain and simple. When the younger one gets into trouble, Korra would stop at nothing to protect her, even if that means putting her own life on the line. She has a definitive soft spot for Jinora, which can cloud her judgement. To a certain extent, this applies to all her friends, as she goes out for revenge after Opal has been hurt as well, indicating that she is one to hold grudges, at least some of them.

* * *

 **The Emperor**

 _Duke of Skibbington_

Avatar Colosseum

* * *

The Emperor was born into a family of scientists and was the heir of the Duchy of Skibbington. One day, the Emperor decided to set up the Colosseum. Using advanced technology, he plucked the most skilled warriors of the four nations from their time lines and made them battle to the death. To this day, the reasons for his decisions are unknown but may be due to his ever-increasing megalomania.

 **Strengths**

The Emperor is naturally intelligent, being able to use the environment to his advantage in battles. He is strong willed and is not likely to give into attempts to control his mind or body. He also has a rather strong tolerance to pain.

 **Weapons and Armour**

The Emperor was born as a powerful firebender. He soon mastered a new skill - elemental conversion. With this, he is able to convert his streams of fire into air and water and vice-versa. However, he has no control of elements once they have been converted, unless they become fire. He is very capable with the Gladius sword and uses it to augment his firebending.

His final weapon is not technically a weapon, rather a serum, which, when injected, plunges the victim into a murderous rage. He uses this on Colosseum contestants.

For armour, The Emperor wears something resembling the ancient Greek linothorax but is made of many layers of silk as well as linen, giving it some minor protection against handguns. It is flame-retardant but loses all protective capabilities when wet.

 **Weaknesses**

Despite wielding amazing power, The Emperor is relatively unfit. He is prone to tire easily and after a few short bursts near the beginning, his fighting effectiveness drops dramatically.

Being unfit, The Emperor cannot run very fast or for a prolonged period of time.

* * *

 **Katara**

 _Taken from Season 1_

Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Katara was born in the Southern Water Tribe during the final decade of the war. At the age of 14, she discovered Avatar Aang after a long absence. Katara encountered Zuko many times in her journey to the Northern Water Tribe and defeated him on almost every occasion.

In 100 AG, Katara travelled to Ba Sing Se, invaded the Fire Nation, and defeated the comet-enhanced Fire Lord Azula in an Agni Kai, thus ending the war and bringing peace.

 **Weapons**

Katara is a master waterbender. By the time of her birth, she was the only waterbender living in the South. In spite of this, she was still able to freeze some of Zuko's men on their first encounter. Her skills continued to improve on their travels when she discovered a rare waterbending scroll. After reaching the North Pole, she was trained in both healing and combat. She beat up Zuko twice in one day. Throughout her travels, she faced many foes and defeated them with her mastery of waterbending. She developed skills as simple as the water whip, as crude as a giant wave, as precise as controlling plants, and as advanced as the octopus stance. Katara is more than just a waterbender. In the summer of 100 AG, Katara encountered Hama - an old waterbender of her tribe who now lived in the Fire Nation. Katara learnt the most chilling technique - bloodbending. Katara became the first person to both resist and learn bloodbending. With bloodbending, she can manipulate a person's body. The only downside to her ability is that it can only be used during a full moon.

 **Strengths**

Katara is strong willed, only giving up fights if they could prove costly to her friends. Her determination enabled her to fend off multiple Dai Li agents and clear an entire warship by herself.

Not only that, Katara is very adaptable and to her terrain. She can extract droplets of water from the air and large streams from plants. In one case, she even resorted to bending her on sweat.

 **Weaknesses**

Katara's greatest weakness lies in her bending. Katara relies on a source of water from which to bend. Katara is not trained in any form of hand-to-hand or armed combat. Katara also lacks the ability to fight the most agile of opponents such as Ty Lee.

* * *

 **Lin Beifong**

 _DrachenRitter42 Taken from season 2_

The Legend of Korra

* * *

Lin Beifong is the Chief of the Republic City Police Department and leader of its Metalbending Police Force. She is the daughter of Toph Beifong, a brave, loyal and selfless woman despite her somewhat acerbic personality. She was estranged from her sister for many years due to disagreements caused by the latter's behaviour, which left her with two long scars on her cheek and much deeper emotional and psychological scars, which have only begun to heal following her reconciliation with her sister in AG 174.

 **Strengths**

Lin is an Earthbending Master with very high aptitude for the art, able to levitate rocks/boulders many times her size and weight with relatively little effort. She is also a highly skilled, agile and resilient fighter. She has also achieved high aptitude in seismic sense, able to locate and determine the general layout of subterranean structures, and even determine the presence or absence of specific individuals within the vicinity, such as when she was able to pinpoint the exact location of her captured men as well as determine Korra's absence in the Equalist hideout.

Lin is also a superbly skilled metalbender, easily able to use her metalbending to cause tremendous damage to metal structures such as an airship. She is also capable of much more precise and accurate use of the art, especially with the two spools of metal wire mounted to the back of her armor, with which she has performed both very precise offensive attacks as well as considerable feats of acrobatics, demonstrated during, for example, the Equalist attack on the Pro-Bending Arena.

 **Armour**

As leader of Republic City's metalbender cops, Lin wears black armor similar to that worn by her offices, which renders her highly resistant to direct physical attacks and is impervious to chi-blocking. Mounted to the back of her armor are two spools of long, metal wire, tipped with sharp points, which are her primary weapon. The soles of the boots on her armor can be retracted with metalbending, allowing her to make full use of her seismic sense.

 **Weaknesses**

Lin's primary weakness stems primarily from her stubborn temperament and tendency to hold grudges, which can affect her actions and make her sometimes unnecessarily rash or impulsive. In addition, she does seem to, with good reason, have a very high opinion of herself and her own abilities. However, this can result in her overestimating her abilities, and by extension underestimating her opponents - as seen when she substantially underestimated the resourcefulness of the Equalists and their ability to deal with the Metalbending Police Force.

* * *

 **Judging**

 _Skipper8888_

* * *

Let's start with Ratana. Ratana is skilled earthbender. She masters all styles of earthbending and had lot of teachers which can be counted as advantage. Ratana is also decent fighter who has served as soldier during the Hundred Years War which makes and has proved to be great leader. Her experience in battle fights is huge advantage, as is her readiness and and sense of justice. Although, her quick and angry temper might be sign of recklessness.

Korra has been through a lot in her past. She had to learn how to fight and take care of herself and people around her which makes her good leader and independent person. She is skilled street fighter but she has neither bending ability, nor experience in many fights which may be considered as disadvantage. Although she is clever person who has to deal with criminal world and is very enduring and rough.

The Emperor is a powerful firebender. The Emperor's ability to turn use his intelligence and knowledge in the battles is definitely an advantage. The Emperor's strong tolerance to pain gives him more chances during the fight. Although elemental conversion makes him dangerous opponent for one element benders, he has no control over elements which makes this ability useless at some point. He is by all accounts a genius and experienced in judgement.

Katara is the greatest waterbender of her time and possibly one of the best waterbenders in history. She has mastered all types and styles of waterbending. Probably her strongest ability is bloodbending which allows her to control human's body. Although she refuses to use unless situation is highly extreme and also she can only use bloodbending during the full moon. Katara's free will and mental strength means that she is unbreakable and never gives up. Also she is easily adapted in different situations.

Lin Beifong was born to be leader. Her selflessness and ability of being ready to sacrifice herself in battle or in order to save last airbenders is a guarantee that she will do her best to reach her goals, which is huge advantage. Lin has faced criminal cases and political conflicts in the Republic City. She is able to face difficulties with cool head, which is huge advantage during the battles.

* * *

 **Battle**

* * *

The contestants enter the arena. They stand equidistant from the centre and all eye each other, looking for an opening to attack. None of them seem willing to make the first move.

From the corner of her eye, Lin notices Korra withdrawing her gun from her hoodie. The police chief grapples the teenager's wrist, causing Korra to drop her gun. Lin drags in Korra, only to suffer a powerful right-hook to her breastplate. Being startled, Lin released her grip on the girl. Korra siezes her opportunity to take her gun and run into a forested area. Lin gives chase.

The two remaining girls, Ratana and Katara attack the Emperor. Katara tries to strike him with a water whip she pulls from a nearby lake. Upon touching his hands, it turns into a stream of fire which he returns to her. Katara recovers from her shock and extinguishes it with another stream of water. Ratana throws a large rock at him. As it comes close to colliding with his palm, it transforms into a massive ball of fire. He then proceeds to scatter it in a circle around him that explodes and showers his foes.

With a large ball of water, Katara shields herself from the flames. Suddenly, she is knocked over with a gust of concentrated wind which she did not anticipate. She looks around and notices The Emperor is nowhere in sight. Ratana picks her up and brushes her off.

Suddenly, feeling a prick in their arms, they turn on each other.

Lin enters the forested area and sights her foe. Korra quickly turns around while running and with one hand, disharges her gun. The bullet scrapes on Lin's shoulder plate, causing an insignificant scratch. Once again, she turns her head and fires twice. One shot penetrates a tree, the other misses completely. Lin stomps on the ground, causing it to shake and Korra to collapse to the ground.

Ratana makes her first move against Katara. She raises a large rock and hurls it at the waterbender. Katara nimbly ducks under it and showers Ratana with shards of ice. The earthbender takes a solid stance and digs in. She raises a pillar that protects her from the shards. Katara slices the pillar with a compressed wave and proceeds to take Ratana by both arms and legs. Swinging, she throws Ratana a very short distance.

Korra, pinned to a tree tries desperately to shoot her persuer. After suffering a shot which penetrates her armour and damages her pelvis, Lin grapples into a tree and leaps from tree to tree. She leaps down at Korra and strangles her to death with the metal cable.

Ratana erected herself and attacked Katara with renewed vigour. She threw rocks, kicked up pillars and long trails of jagged earth. Unable to block, Katara was forced to retreat. Slowly, the sun set and the moon was full. Ratana lifted a large rock and dispersed it into many smaller rocks that sprayed like a gun. She had Katara pinned down.

Lin is knocked over by a large inferno. The Emperor rushes in and clumsily picks up the fallen Korra's handgun. Lin forms a blade from her shoulder armour and lunges at her foe. The Emperor withdraws his sword and blocks her strike. Lin fights agressively, forcing the Emperor to block every move and preventing a counter. She thrusts, causing him to lunge back to avoid it.

Ratana loses control of her movement. She falls to the ground and begins to spasm. Her head rotates in an impossible manner until finally, with a large crack, her neck fails. Katara releases her grip and Ratana collapses.

The Emperor fires a shot from the gun. As if by luck, the bullet strikes Lin's arm and causes her to hesitate. The Emperor firebends through his sword, concentrating his attack. This knocks Lin over and leaves her in the burning scrub. To be certain of her demise, he fires a shot into her body before running out of ammunition.

The Emperor slowly begins searching for his last remaining foe. He spots Katara refilling her waterpouch by a lake. He slowly extends his arm and focuses on the stream of water which she is bending. It ignites and he tosses the fire to her chest, burning some of her robes. He jumps from his vantage point - a small rock - and grunts. He attacks Katara relentlessly with gusts of wind and streams of fire. He doesn't dare attack her with water.

Katara manages either to side-step each one or extinguish them with fire. The Emperor is beginning to pant - he is getting tired. He bends through his sword, to the point where it is engulfed in flames. He charges at Katara and slashes. Katara redirects his momentum with a blast of water. He turns back to her and swings. She manages to dive out of the way.

Katara draws water from the lake and forms two water whips. She grabs him by the leg and tries to tip him over. However, with his flaming sword, he is able to evaporate the stream. He firebends her and strikes her in the shoulder, scorching the point of contact. Katara pulls up more streams and forms two, slightly longer swords of ice. She tries to engage in a duel, only to have her weapon melted every time the blades meet. Katara runs upon seeing her opportunity. She flees further down the lake and begins to heal her wounded shoulder.

The Emperor emerges from the bushes which he sets alight. Katara extends her arm and pulls down. He bows. She tries to lift him up, to no avail. He then stands up and throws a compressed gust of air at her. This time, it is slower than the others and Katara is easily able to evade it. He charges at her slashes, lopping off one of her arms and sealing off the wound. He strikes at her leg but misses. She smacks him in the face with water and pushes him back with a large jet.

He charges and aims to impale. As he runs, his legs twist and he is guided away by a tendril of water. A large ice blade impales him through his side. As blood spurts from his injury, he launches his attacker into a tree with a final, powerful gust of fire that leaves severe burns. After he stops moving, Katara slowly walks, collapses and then crawls to the river.


End file.
